1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to the field of processor or computer design and operation. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the operation of a multi-core processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-core processor is a processing system having two or more independent cores integrated onto a single integrated circuit die (known as a chip multiprocessor or CMP) or onto multiple dies in a single chip package. For example, a dual-core processor contains two cores, a quad-core processor contains four cores, and so on. The cores in a multi-core processor may or may not be identical in terms of design, operation or architecture, but even with homogeneous multi-core systems where the cores are identical, there will be differences in operating frequency for the different cores.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved multi-core processor, system and method of operation that addresses various problems in the art that have been discovered by the above-named inventors where various limitations and disadvantages of conventional solutions and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow, though it should be understood that this description of the related art section is not intended to serve as an admission that the described subject matter is prior art.